


Yeti Love

by StokerFan



Category: Bestiality - Fandom, breeding - Fandom, teen - Fandom, underage - Fandom, yeti - Fandom
Genre: Bestial breeding - Freeform, Bestiality, Breeding, F/M, First Time, Pregnancy, Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Sex, Underage Sex, Yeti - Freeform, losing virginity, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StokerFan/pseuds/StokerFan
Summary: A lemon fic involving a young girl and a yeti. what more needs to be written?





	1. Chapter 1

Gretchen hears a squeal of brakes, followed by a thud. 

"What was that?" she asks. 

Her dad gets out of the driver's seat of the SUV that she had been riding in. She and her mom get out too, into the bitter cold air outside, with only heavy coats to protect them. 

The figure in the asphalt in front of the SUv appears to have two arms and two legs and wearing a white fur coat. What appes to be hands seem to be attached to the legs. Gretchen takes a closer look and sees specks of dirt in the coat. Their hearts race as that could be a dead man. 

 

"We need to call an ambulance," says Gretchen's mom, still in shock. 

"Are you all right?' Gretchen asks the figure. She kneels by the legs. It was then she notices something attached between the legs. It looks gray and huge. It takes a few seconds for her to realize she is looking at a penis. It looked reallty big compared to the few pictures of penises she had seen. She wonders who would put a rubber penis on a coat. 

The girl then touches the legs of the figure. 

"I think this is real!" she exclaims. 

"Real?" asks her dad. 

"I mean, this is real skin and all," says Gretchen. "This is a yeti." 

"I thought those were extinct," says her mom. She and Gretchen's dad both touch the creature. 

"We'd better take this home," he says. 

They struggle to lift the creature. Gretchen's dad opens the tailgate of the SUV and the three of them place him inside with the ski equyipment they toojk on the skiing trip earlier that day. Soon, the SUV drives off. 

After many minutes of driving along winding highways, the SUV arrives at it destination. It is a garage inside a huge house. A smaller sedan is also parked inside the garage, and there is a shelf with tools and supplies. 

 

"Can you imagine how much money we can make?" asks Gretchen's dad. "We can sell this sucker to a science museum or a lab." 

 

"it could pay for Gretchen's college education," says Gretchen's mom. 

"We'll just leave it in the big car," he says. 

"Wouldn't he start rotting?" asks Gretchen. "We need to preserve him before we can sell him to a lab." 

 

"Good point," says her dad. "Get some ice cubes from the icebox. 

 

The girl opens a stainless steel icebox in the back and hauls out two bags of ice, placing them on the creature's body. They all go through the door and into the house. 

 

oooooo 

 

That night, Gretchen wakes up from her sleep. She hears something from downstairs. she walks down the stairs, and hears the noises from the kitchen. Sjhe flips rthe switch to turn on the lights. 

She barely notices the usdual features of the kitchen- the tiled countertops, the water cooler, the sink, the stove and oven. She notices that the refrigerator had been knocked over. 

Her attention is focused on the white furry bipedal creature standing in the kitchen. His face reveals that he is scared. 

"You're alive," the girl says softly, slowly stepping back. 

One thing that she notices is the creature's penis, which is now fully erect. It looked like a huge stiff purple sausage. She stares at it for a few seconds. The sight of it is mesmerizing, and is awakening feelings inside her teenage body. 

"I won't hurt you,:" she says. "You're as yeti, right?" 

"Yeti is what you people call me," replies the yeti. 

"is there anyone else like you?" 

 

"No." The creature starts stroking his huge male organ while gazing at the girl. She looks young, as if on the border between girlhood and womanhood. He sees golden hair flowing from her head. A nightgown covers her body, with the hem stopping maybe two inches below her hips, exposing her pale thighs. His heart starts racing. He never laid eyes on such a beautiful arousing creature. 

Gretchen feels a little awkward, staring at the yeti stroking his cock. She never seen a boy- let alone a yeti- show sexual interest in her in such as direct way. And yet, she is not afraid. 

"Uh, could you put the fridge back up?" she asks. 

 

The yeti does that, and leaves through a back door. Gretchen glances out to the darkness, but can no longer see the creature. 

"What happened down here?" asks her dad as he and her mom reach the kitchen. 

 

OOOOOOOOOOO 

The yeti wanders through the streets at night. He can hear various noises. For all his life, he kept himself hidden, in the hihgest elevations of the mountains. He had known of the vision of streetlights from the lower elevations all his life, but avoided them, and humans in general. 

He can see the outline of the mountains that is his home. It looks so close, and yet seems so far away. 

And yet, he looks back, when he first saw the girl. He recalls the shape of her body, imagining what it looked like under that nightgown. The memory arouses him, and he starts stroking his penis, until his feelings take liquid form. 

 

ooooooooooo 

 

"We still have pictures of him," says Gretchen as she eats her toast the next morning for breakfast. 

"People will think it was just a man in a costume, dear," says her mom. 

"I'm guessing he went back to the mountains, near the ski resort," says Gretchen's dad. "That's where we hit him." 

 

"At least it was not a man in a costume; otherwise you'd be in a lot of trouble," says Gretchen's mom. 

"What's done is done," he says, eating a bite of buttered toast. "The guy was big; he's probably break chains if we tried to tie him up. We just move on with our lives." 

oooooooo 

 

"Na ah," says Jade. "You really had a yeti at home?" 

"Yeah, I do," says Gretchen. "He was real." 

Gretchen lies on her bed, talking on her cell phone to her friend, Jade. Jade is the closest girl she has to a sister, as Gretchen is an only child. They had known each other for over a decade, and have much in common, coming with wealthy families, with trust funds to set them up for life. 

 

"You have pictures, right?" 

 

"Yeah. And there is something else. When he was looking at me in the kitchen, he was rubbing his dick." 

 

"No way!" exclaims Jade. "I think he likes you." 

They giggle. While boys had called out to them in the past while grabbing their crotches and making crude remarks, those were clearly motivated by immaturity far too common in teenage boys. The yeti stroking his male organ while looking at Gretchen was motivated by desire. 

Gretchen says goodbye to Jade after about half an hour of conversation. She walks and then sits down on a stool next to a painting canvas. She takes some colored paints and paintbrushes. It is the only color in a room what is otherwise white. 

She beings painting, places streaks of paint onto the canvas, using every delicate movement. Most people who paint either looks at an object or a photo of an object. Gretchen can paint using her mind's eye, a rare skill in the world. After a long time, she finishes her portrait of the yeti's face. It is almost like a photograph- the white fur, the bluish gray skin, the piercing blue eyes, the short snout, the strong jawline. She admires her work. 

She then starts painting on another canvas. She is more excited in painting this second portrait. As she makes strokes with her paint brush, the image takes shape. Her heart races with each line of paint on the canvas. 

She makes the last stroke, and looks at this second portrait. On in, the paint forms an image of the yeti's cock, fully erect with a slight purple hue. The teenage girl feels ecstasy in thinking about that monster dick, imagining it impaling her young pussy. being fifteen years old, Gretchen was new to sexual feelings. But she never imagined wanting to share her most intimate parts with a yeti, until that encounter in the kitchen. 

She places the two paintings in the closet, where she keeps some of her past paintings. 

oooooooooo 

Life settled into some normalcy for Gretchen's family after their encounter with the yeti. For while, the only evidence of their encounter were the photographs that were taken. 

But then they all see reports- both on television and online- that a yeti is being sighted nearby. A man appearing a video remarked about getting a hunting permit. 

"He must be lost," says Gretchen's mother. 

"Maybe," replies Gretchen. Or he might be torn between going back home and coming here. 

Days later, on a Saturday afternoon, Gretchen and Jade were hanging out downtown, underneath an overcast sky. It was winter, so there were not a lot of people. They both wear heavy coats and knit caps to insulate themselves from ther cold air. They talk about what is going on with their lives such as school, friends, and family. 

"what's that?" asks Jade as she and Gretchen walk down the sidewalk. 

Gretchen looks and sees a large figure in white. "it's the yeti," she says. She waves her hand. "Come over here." 

The creature walks up to the two girls. 

"It's me," says Gretchen. "Don't be scared. I'm Gretchen." 

The yeti points to her. "Gretchen," he says. 

"Yeah, we met in the kitchen. You woke up in the garage. We hit you with the car. Why are you hanging out here?" 

"I want to see you." 

 

Jade looks a little scared. "Hi, uh, I'm Jade," she says. "Gretchen's friend." She extends her hand, and the creatuyre touches it. She can tell that it is not just some guy in a costume. "You are real." 

"Yes," replies the yeti. 

Gretchen looks at the yeti's blue eyes. "Can you take me home?" she asks. 

 

"Hold on," says the yeti. He squats down, and Gretechen jumps on his back and places her arms around him and her legs aropund his hips. Jade takes a picture with her cell phone just before the yeti makes a huge leap. 

Gretchen tells the yeti directions. The yeto folows a path throughout the side streeets, avoiding the major thoroughfares for the most part. 

Many minutes later, they reach a residential street. On one side is a high brick wall. 

"My place is just over this wall," says the girl. The yeti jumps high onto the top of the wall, and then jumps down. 

 

"That was a fun ride," satys Gretchen. 

the yeti looks around. The whole place is enclosed with a brick wall. Two trees grow, and a gazebo is in the center of the lawn. In front of him is the house, a huge building. 

"Shall we go inside?" asks Gretchen. 

"Yes," says the yeti. they go inside, and the yeti recogmnizes the surroundings, as this is the kitchen where he first met Gretchen. 

"This is our kitchen," says the girl, "but I guess you already knew that. I can get you something to eat." She removes her coast and hat, revealing a gray sweater and her long blond hair. The teenager girl cooks some macaroni and cheese in the microwave oven. ASftger it is done, she places it on the table, and the yeti eats it with his fingers. He smiles, liking the taste. 

"We have forks," says Gretchen. "Maybe I should have cooked fries. I can get you a water or a soda." 

"Soda?" asks the yeti. 

The yeti sees the girl pours liquids into two clear containers. One of them is clear, like water. The other is black. Drinking the clear liquid, the yeti can taste that it is water. When he drinks the black liquid, it tastes sweet, and feels as if it tickles his tongue. 

"I'll show you around," says Gretchen. they walk to a room next to the kitchen, which has couches, a stereo system, a television, and a desktop computer sitting on a desk. "This is the den, where we hang out and watch TV." She then leads him to another room with a grand piano, couches, and a coffee table. "This is our living room; we hardly use it. Over there is a wet bar." The yeti looks and sees a stainless steel sink and a cabinet filled with various containers. "we have a downstairs bathroom- wait, i guess you're not familiar with bathrooms. She guides him upstairs. "There's my parents' room- their on a trip for the weekend- and here's my room." 

The yeti enters the girl's room. What he notices is that it is white, like the mountains during wintertime. A bed is the centerpiece of the room, with four posts holding up a canopy. 

He notices a tripod with this rectangular thing mounted on it. Splotches of color are on the object, the only color in this room. 

"That's my painting canvas," says Gretchen. "I paint as a hobby, and I take art classes at school." She opens the closet and takes out some paintings. This is me." 

The yeti looks at the painting. He can see it is of Gretchen, it is very lifelike. He notices Gretchen is wearing a sleeveless blouse and a wide brimmed hat in that painting. 

"These are my parents," she says, taking out another panting. "and this is of you." 

 

He looks at the painting He sees the white fur and the slate gray skin. He can see his mouth, nostgrils, snout, and the piercing blue eyes. He had seen his reflection before, mostly in clear pools of water during a sunny day. He then looks at the girl. Her clothes are form fitting, and he notices the swell of her breasts and her hips. Standing tall, he starts rubbing his penis. Gretchen notices the monstrous cock turning from slate gray to purple as it grows even more. 

 

"I want you," he says. 

Gretchen freezes at the brazen display of sexual desire. Here is this powerful male, telling her he wants sex with her, to stick his penis in her vagina- and yet, his soul is so gentle. She does not feel threatened by him at all. 

 

"I know," she replies. She reaches out and gently strokes his dick with her finger. The male organ responds, and she starts squeezing and rubbing it, wrapping her hands around the huge shaft. 

 

"I like it," he says, as Gretchen's hands generate pure pleasure, a better feeling than he ever experienced in his whole life. After a few minutes of masturbation, the girl remove her sweater and jeans, revealing her bra, panties, and baring most of her white skin. He can see that she is in the transition from girl to woman, with her concealed breasts, and her widening hips. 

 

Gretchen unhooks her bra and drops it to the floor, revealing her breasts. She holds them up with her hands; they started growing when her braces were removed. She looks up at the creature, standing seven feet tall. He rubs her tits with his huge hands, and then licks her nipples with his tongue. In reaction to the feeling of his slick tongue upon her big tits, Gretchen drops her panties, revealing the blond fuzz next to the opening of her vagina, her most feminine of parts. She is aroused by the fact that she is standing, completely naked, in front of a legendary yeti. Already her pussy starts to get wet. 

The yeti sits down on a chair at the desk in the corner. He holds his throbbing cock up. Gretchen stares at it, noticing the pulsating veins. 

This is all she needs to accept the implicit invitation. The girl straddles him, wrapping her arms around him, stroking his fur. He puts his arms around her, rubbing her soft bare skin and pulling her closer so her boobs are squeezed against his chest. She then kisses his lips. 

She positions herself so that her other set of lips- the ones framing the entrance to her virgin cunt- are touching the head of his penis. 

The yeti grabs her hips and pulls down. His dick slides into her pussy, tearing through her hymen. 

Gretchen cries out, as this is the first time she was intimate with someone. The pain in her vagina subsides and she enjoys the feeling of the huge male organ inside her and stretching her. . She looks down, seeing the massive cock disappearing into her pussy hole, and sees that it is like a massive stone pillar supporting her.

The yeti, too looks down at where he enters her feminine opening. He enjoys the feeling of hot, tioght, teen pussy wrapped around his dick. He had never felt better before, and he could not imagine a better feeling than this. 

After a few minutes,of her just feeling his cock inside her and him feeling her pussy wrapped around his cock, she bounces up and down on his erect penis, her tits jiggling as she does so. 

Their hearts race., like machinery moving faster due to an increased workload. 

They breathe faster, like bellows gulping air. 

The friction of their mutual thrusts spreads ecstasy through their bodies. 

The sight of his massive dick disappearing into, and reappearing out of, her tight teen pussy hole is a sight that they will never forget. 

 

Sweat slickens her body, and sweat dampens his fur. Gretchen feels her young pussy getting warm from the hard fucking, and the warm feeling spreads throughout her body. 

The yeti can feel that even more of his cock is slipping inside her cunt. He feels pressure building up, and thrusts upward to drive it in deeper. 

Gretchen's body shakes with orgasm, and she cries out. "So good!" she cries. It is as if sex with this beast awakened a beast hiding inside her. 

 

The yeti can feel the girl's vagina squeezing his penis, even more so that when she squeezed it with her hand. The pressure builds up more and more with each thrust. 

 

He makes one powerful thrust, and his dick erupts as it plows deeply and is held there. He roars in pure pleasure as he unloads his balls into her no longer virgin twat. His cock shoots large thick wads of yeti seed into the teenage girl's young fertile belly. He continues his thrusts faster, pumping loads and loads of his sperm deep into her feminine depths. The idea of the girl bearing his offspring, her belly swelling to accommodate his growng baby, incites his balls to spurt out more and more cum. 

 

They finally exhaust themselves. Gretchen notices cum- yeti cum- oozing out of her vagina andstreaming down her thighs. 

"We should do this again sometime," she says. 

 

"Yes." 

 

oooooooooo 

 

After recovering his energy, the yeti gets up. "I go now,"he says. "You go with me?" 

 

"I'll stay here," she says. "But we will meet again." 

 

She lies down on her bed, still naked, smiling at the memory. 

 

and inside her, millions of sperm cells surround an egg. They furiously attack until one of them gets in.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Gretchen receive in exchange for her virginity?

The yeti looks on towards the town, while sitting down, eating his meal of cooked rabbit. The memories of his hot, passionate sex with Gretchen frequently surface. He jacks his dick at the memory, until it spurts out in liquid form, before freezing upon contact with the snow. If only he could hold her hips, stroke her golden blond hair, feel that pussy arouynd his cock...

 

oooooooooooooo

"Oh really. You're kidding, right?" asks Jade. 

"It's true," replies Gretchen, speaking into her cell phone. "I'm no longer a virgin."

"Really? Who?"

"The yeti," says Gretchen, smiling.

 

"No way!" yells Jade. "You had sex with a yeti? Your first time?"

"Yes way! His dick was really big. It was like a girder inside my pussy."

"Wow."

"Did he cum?:"

 

"Yeah, it was like a gallon. it was streaming down my thighs."

 

"Would you ever try it?"

"I think I like my boys with a little less hair."

 

The two girls giggle. 

oooooooooooooo

The yeti makes his way through the streets. 

 

He wants Gretchen.

 

He burns for Gretchen. 

He recognizes the roof of her house. Memories of his first time with her surface again, hardening his penis.He jumps over the wall, crosses the yard. He sees the inside lit up. 

He knocks on the door, the custom for seeking permission to enter someone else's abode. 

His cock twitches when Gretchen answers the door. She wears a sweater and shorts. The yeti briefly gazes at her young thighs. 

"You came back," she says. "Come on in."

The yeti looks and sees a man and a woman, both wearing sweaters and pants. 

"You're that yeti we hit," says Gretchen's dad.

 

"Have a seat," says Gretchen's mom. "We would like you to have dinner."

The yeti pulls out a chair and sits at the dining table. He sees food on plates. He starts eating the food with his fingers.

 

"I guess no one taught how to use a fork," says Gretchen. 

"so, you feeling all right after we hit you with the car?' asks her dad.

 

"Yes, I am fine," answers the yeti. 

"mayhbe I can teach you to use a spoon and fork," says Gretchen. She holds up a fork. "here."

 

"Are there others of your kind?" asks Gretchen's mom.

 

"I know of no others," says the yeti, trying to stab a piece of lamb with a fork. 

"i read that the yeti are nearly extinct," says Gretchen. "So few of them are left."

"So what is your life like?" asks Gretchen's dad. "Where do you live?"

"In the mountains. I hunt and find food."

"Do you do anything else?" asks Gretchen's mom. 

 

"Sleep. Look down the mountain."

"Any friends?" asks Gretchen's dad.

"Not until now."

The four of them finish their dinner after a few minutes. The yeti then gets up and speaks. 

"Thank you," he says. "That what I say?"

"Yes, it is," says Gretchen, smiling. 

"I want Gretchen. She make me feel good. I will be with her. I will protect her."

Her parents are flustered. There is no way they can have this beast near their daughter.  
and yet, the thought of this yeti laying with their little girl, blasting his beastly jizz into her womb, somehow arouses them. It is like a battle in thei souls.

 

"That...that is something I can't decide right now," says Gretchen, feeling a bit nervous. She walks and gives the yeti a hug. "I want to see you again."

She glances down and notices that his dick is rock hard. She hugs him a little tighter so she can feel his rock-hard yetihood pressing against her. 

The yeti leaves, his cock still rock hard. It takes him half an hour to find a secluded place where he can relieve the pressure. 

 

Around that same time, Gretchen lies down in her bed, imagining that yeti laying with her. Her imagination arouses her. 

oooooooooooo

 

Gretchen continues with her life, concentrating on school, her art, and her friends. She wonders if heer yeti lover will come back. She is confused about her feelings, not knowing if she really wants him back. She wonders if he feels this similar confusion. 

However, over time she notices she is gaining weight and sometimes feels sick in the mornings. She then notices that she has not had her period. She wonders what is wrong, and there is one way to find out. 

Wearing a hat and sunglasses and a coat to look inconspicuous, she purchases a pregnancy test kit from a store, paying in cash. She then walks home. She breathes a sigh of relief as no one had spotted her. 

she reads the directions, and urinates on the stick, her heart racing. 

The girl looks at the little plastic stick.

 

it turns blue. 

 

She tries it again with another stick. 

 

It is blue. 

Gretchen is pregnant. 

She is fifteen years old and pregnant with a yeti's baby. 

She is scared. What would life be like? How would the pregnancy be like? And what would be the baby look like? 

And yet, the thought of pushing a little furry baby out of her belly arouses her. She wonders if pregnancy hormones were responsible for these conflicted feelings within her. 

Gretchen rubs her belly, knowing that there is a life growing inside her. She knows she can not hide thisd indefinitely; loose clothing would only hide her baby bump for perhaps six months. 

What would she tell her parents? And her friends? A baby yeti is growing inside her belly. 

She hears the doorbell rings. The teenage girl walks downstairs and looks through the peephole. 

She sees the yeti who impregnated her. She immediately opens the door and embraces him.

 

"i want you," says the yeti.

 

"I know," replies Gretchen. 

they got into her bedroom. Gretchen starts taking off her clothes, revealing her naked body before the beast. He gazes at her naked form, staring at her supple tits. He touches them with his hands, feeling their firmness.They sit down on the bed, cuddling each other and petting each other. His cock becomes rock hard. 

She gazes down at his stiff yetihood and sees this as a signal. she lies back on her bed, lifting her legs into the air, exposing the entrance to her vagina.

In a second, the yeti's penis is deep inside her vagina. The girl places her arms around his back as he thrusts into her most intimate of places. The yeti enjoys the feeling of the sides of Gretchen's pussy rubbing against his fully erect dick. Pleasure builds up through his body. He breathes faster and faster. It is as if this girl is the entirety of his existence. His passion concentrates into his yetihood, and it erupts in liquiid form, filling Gretchen's feminine interior. 

he pulls out and lays next to her. Gretchen looks aside, seeing the yeti's shrunken penis. She holds it with her hand. The yeti is aroused at the touch of the girl's hand on his male rod. She starts playing with it, and it feels good. The feeling starts to get more intense even though he had just came in her vagina moments ago.He breathes in and out, relaxing as the sexual pleasure increases, letting it take over his beastly mind. His cock gets rock hard as she continues to stroke it. The familair, yet pleasurable pressure builds uop until he comes. His yeto semen splashes and Greetchen's face, coating her teenage body. 

they bask in the afterglow. Gretchen is far from eager to wash the jizz of her naked body. 

"There's something I have to tell you," she says. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"A baby, a baby we made together, is growing inside me. Our baby." The girl places a hand on her belly. 

The yeti stares at her belly. It blows his mind that he created a baby, now growing inside this girl that he loves. 

"I will protect you," he says. "I will protect baby."

ooooooooooooo

It takes a good half hour for Gretchen's parents to digest what they had just heard. 

Their fifteen-year-old daughter is pregnant, and the father is a yeti. 

They are shocked. How could their little girl have a baby growing in her belly at such a young age? What kind of childhood could she give a yeti baby, even with her massive trusdt fund that would guarantee a comfortable lifestyle for life? 

And yet, at the same time, they are aroused by the fact that this beast had sex with Gretchen and got her pregnant. And they look into the yetis eyes. They can tel he is not the type of male who leaves upon hearing that his most recent lover is pregnant. He is wiling to stay, to protect their little girl. 

"I want to have the baby," says Gretchen, rubbing her belly. "It's gonna be hard, but I want the baby."

"I protect them," says the yeti.

oooooooooooooooo

As Gretchen's belly grows, news of her pregnancy spreads around. Far from being ashamed, she proudly proclaims that she is having a yeti's baby. Many reporteers want ot interview her, a girl pregnant with a creature thought to have been extinct. 

the yeti lives at home with her now. They spend their free time loving each other, knowing each other more, and having hot, passionate sex. 

It is her sixteenth birthday, and her parents give the girl a sweet sixteen party in the backyard of their mansion. A banner hangs across the yard, congratulating the girl on her sixteenth birthday. Caterers in white shirts and bow-ties serve delicious varieties of food and beverage. Gretchen wears a white dress that reveals her baby bump. The short dress, revealing her pale thighs, arouses the yeti. 

All of Gretchen's friends are at the party as well, all well-dressed. It is still a lot for them to get used to the relationship between Gretchen and the yeti. They all take pictures with them. 

The best part for Gretchen and her yeti lover arrives that evening, after all of the guests have gone home. In their bedroom, Gretchen peels off her dress, revealing most of her body, except those covered by her black lacy bra and her black lacy panties, a sharp contrast to her white skin. Her belly has a significant bulge from her pregnancy. The yet's penis grows rock hard as a result. The sixteen-year-old girl peels of her bra, revealing her teenage breasts, which the yeti cups with his hands. She then peels off her panties, exposing the entrance to her vagina, and lays down on her bed. 

The yeti climbs on top of her and rubs her skin. Gretchen gets excited as she feels his hands delicately rubbing over her naked body. Her pussy gets wetter with anticipation. 

"Take me," she says.

The yeto obliges, sticking his rock-hard cock inside her pussy hole. The girl treasures every gentle thrust as the penis rubs against the sides of her vagina. The pleasure spreads from her vagina to the rest of her body. She sweats, which lubricates her skin, making it easier for the yeti to rub his hands all over her. She gets hotter ansd more bothered as the thrust increase in their pace. 

And the yeti rorars as he reaches climax, orgasming his baby-naking juices into the teenage girl's womb. The semen flows for about a minute. 

Exhausted, Gretchen lays down with her lover, having received her best present for her sixteenth birthday.

 

oooooooooo

 

Over the next few months, Gretchen's pregnancy progresses; her belly becomes bigger. Eventaully, she wears a cute maternity dress. Her family, friends, and her yeti lover see that she looks beautiful in that dress. While her pregnancy is important, it is not the only thiong in her life. she still goes to school and sees her friends. She once even gives a live video interview about her pregnancy. 

Then, nine months after she had lost her virginity, she fees wetness stream down her thighs.

 

her water had broke.

She is going into labor.

 

She will be a mother. 

 

The girl is rushed to a maternity ward at the hospital,. The room is white,and looks sterile. Monitors reveal her life signs. Her parents and her yeti lover are in the room with her. The pain starts in her belly. 

After a few hours, Gretchern pushes again and again. She breathes rapisdly as the contractions intensify. She feels her baby come out of her womb. 

And then they all hear the cry. the yeti hands Gretchen the baby.

 

Her baby.

 

Their baby. 

She looks at the baby, who is male. He is small enough to be held in her two hands. He is covered in thick, wet, white fur. His feet are curled up, looking like little hands. 

the yeti takes one look at his infant son. Gretchen's parents look longiongly at their newborn grandchild. 

Gretchen holds her baby boy close to her, the newborn crying. She is completely in love. She is a mother. No matter how hard thingsd will be, she will raise her child. 

"Mommy's here," she says softly.


End file.
